This invention relates to improvements in the end handling structure for a roof head in contact with a detachable roof of a vehicle having the roof, such as a targa-top vehicle and the like.
The end of a roof head of this type was heretofore constructed, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 161579/1982, to coat the end of the lining of the roof head with its skin to improve the external appearance of the end of the roof head and to omit an additional component such as a garnish.
However, the abovementioned conventional end handling structure is formed merely by bending the end of the lining of the roof head or coating it with a body component such as a weather strip. Therefore, there arises a drawback that, when an external force is applied to the end of the roof head, the end is commonly torn up.